


Fantasmi a Villa Xavier

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è una one-shot, in cui però Charles e Erik del 1973 sono ancora nell'attuale scuola del Professor X. Questa storiella è pensata soprattutto come un divertimento, infatti vi troviamo un miliardario che vorrebbe comprare Villa Xavier per farne un albergo di lusso e, in assenza del Professor X, ci penserà il giovane Charles a organizzare con gli studenti un modo per tener lontano lo scocciatore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmi a Villa Xavier

Fantasmi a Villa Xavier

Era mattina, c’era il sole e il parco attorno all’antica villa degli Xavier era ancora più bello. Charles lo stava ammirando con un misto di emozione, felicità e struggente malinconia. Emozione e felicità perché poteva vedere con i suoi occhi cosa sarebbe diventata la scuola, o meglio il suo progetto, quarant’anni dopo, malinconia per più di un motivo. Innanzitutto si chiedeva se, per come si sentiva in quel momento, sarebbe mai riuscito a creare davvero tutto ciò; in che modo sarebbe diventato quel Professor X anziano e saggio che aveva avuto l’incredibile fortuna di conoscere? In quel periodo tutto si sentiva meno che saggio e temeva che la sua debolezza avrebbe potuto compromettere il futuro che adesso vedeva realizzato davanti ai suoi occhi. Malinconia e tristezza anche per i ricordi che quella visione gli procurava…ecco, quello era il viale in cui aveva fatto le gare di corsa con il giovane Hank, là era dove aveva guidato Erik alla scoperta della vera essenza del suo potere, che non stava nella rabbia ma…

Basta, tutto questo è il passato e non tornerà! Io posso solo impegnarmi affinché il futuro sia veramente questo che vedo ora, con tanti ragazzi e professori nella scuola, uniti per il bene. Solo a questo devo pensare, solo a questo. Evidentemente è una cosa possibile, anche se nella mia epoca non mi sembra, perché il risultato lo vedo qui, davanti a me, quarant’anni dopo. Forse dipende solo da me, forse dovrò smettere di prendere quel siero e… E, maledizione, ritrovarmi su una carrozzella per il resto dei miei giorni? Magari riuscirò a farlo tra venti o trent’anni, ma non ora, ora non posso, non ce la faccio, non è giusto!

No, non era per niente giusto, pensava il giovane telepate, mentre piangeva silenziosamente ricordando ancora una volta gli allenamenti con i suoi ragazzi e le gare di corsa con Hank. Gli pareva di sentire ancora il vento che gli sferzava il viso accaldato dalla corsa, i muscoli delle gambe sotto sforzo, il cuore che galoppava per la fatica e il divertimento. Non era ancora pronto a rinunciare a tutto questo.

“Mi scusi, dovrei parlare con il Professor Charles Xavier” una voce sconosciuta interruppe i suoi pensieri e ricordi. “E’ in casa?”

Charles si asciugò in fretta gli occhi prima di rivolgere lo sguardo a chi lo aveva interpellato. Era un signore anziano, calvo e panciuto con gli occhiali e una cartelletta sotto il braccio. Aveva tutta l’aria di essere un avvocato e, infatti, lo era.

“Sono l’avvocato James Goren e rappresento il signor Stephen Langford, che possiede la catena di alberghi più famosa di New York” si presentò l’anziano visitatore. “Il mio cliente ha una proposta molto interessante da fare al Professor Xavier, potrei parlare con lui?”

A Charles quell’avvocato non piacque affatto e ancora meno l’idea che questo cliente facoltoso potesse parlare con lui.

“Professore no in casa ora” rispose con uno strano accento e fingendo grande imbarazzo. “Lui fuori città, io solo tuttofare russo, guardo sua casa quando Professore no è qui.”

L’avvocato sembrò irritarsi.

“Non è possibile, gli ho parlato per telefono ieri mattina! E lei… tu… chi diavolo sei?” brontolò.

“Professore partito stamattina, io tuttofare di casa Professore, mio nome Dmitri Kolonov!”

“Charles, ma con chi stai parlan… ops… senta, e lei chi è?” fece Logan, uscito in quel momento e distruggendo inconsapevolmente il bluff del giovane Xavier.

“Sono l’avvocato James Goren e devo parlare al Professor Xavier” ripeté l’uomo. “Lei è uno degli insegnanti? Può farmi parlare col Professore, visto che questo maleducato qua fuori mi sta solo prendendo in giro?” Si avviò verso Logan, ma prima si voltò a sibilare con sarcasmo a Charles “Dmitri Kolonov, eh?”

Se Charles avesse avuto il potere che aveva Scott, in quel momento avrebbe fulminato Logan con lo sguardo.

Logan lasciò che l’avvocato entrasse, squadrandolo con disprezzo come se sentisse un puzzo disgustoso mentre Charles gli si slanciò dietro per fermarlo.

“Il Professore sta facendo lezione ora e non può essere disturbato” disse. Per qualche ragione non voleva quell’uomo nella sua casa e non voleva che andasse a disturbare il suo corrispettivo anziano. “Può dire a me, sono suo nipote.”

“Ah, hai cambiato versione, ragazzo? Mi piacevi di più come tuttofare russo… E’ un’altra bugia, questa? Non hai proprio l’aria di uno Xavier…”

Charles rimase sbalordito, non aveva l’aria di uno Xavier lui? Se solo quell’imbecille di avvocato avesse saputo…

“Comunque, se sei veramente suo nipote, posso parlare anche con te, avrò comunque modo di vedere il Professore in tempi e modi più opportuni e non voglio disturbare la sua lezione. A proposito, che insegnate qui?”

Una bella borsata di fattacci nostri…, pensò Charles, poi sorrise ironico e cambiò risposta.

“Le materie consuete, inglese, storia, matematica… ma i nostri allievi sono ragazzi dal QI molto sopra il consueto, perciò le lezioni sono adeguate alle loro capacità” disse, mentre Logan si stupiva di come il Professore che conosceva lui sapesse mentire con tanta disinvoltura da ragazzo.

“Bene, suppongo che dovrete trovare un’altra scuola per i vostri geniali allievi, visto che il mio cliente vuole acquistare questa dimora per farne un albergo. E il signor Langford non è abituato a sentirsi rispondere di no” fece, mellifluo, l’avvocato.

Sia Logan che Charles rimasero di sasso.

“Un albergo? Il suo dannatissimo cliente vuole fare un albergo della storica dimora degli Xavier? Ma siete completamente usciti di cervello? Io… insomma… io e mio zio non lo permetteremo mai!” reagì Charles bruscamente.

“Proprio perché è una dimora storica… chissà quanta gente vorrà passare una notte qui!” replicò l’avvocato Goren, con gli occhi sognanti al pensiero dei milioni di dollari che sarebbero scaturiti da quell’affare. “Temo che suo zio non abbia molta scelta, visto che il mio cliente è un uomo molto potente, con amicizie molto in alto… e potrebbe anche decidere di scoprire in che cosa realmente consistano le discipline che insegnate in questa scuola. Molto bene, tornerò domani sera con il signor Langford e i suoi soci e per allora spero che potremo parlare personalmente con il Professore. Buona giornata.”

Il sordido individuo se ne andò da dov’era venuto con un sorriso di trionfo stampato nella faccia porcina, mentre Charles e Logan si scambiarono uno sguardo turbato.

“Dobbiamo dirlo subito al Professore, lui può fare qualcosa!” esclamò Logan, partendo direttamente verso lo studio di Xavier.

Charles rimase a pensare sulla soglia della villa. Sì, il Professore avrebbe anche potuto ordinare a Goren, Langford e tutto il loro stormo di avvoltoi di dimenticare quella faccenda e di costruirsi il loro albergo in cima all’Himalaya… ma sarebbe bastato? Insomma, quel Goren pareva piuttosto sospettoso e un uso così palese del potere del telepate avrebbe fatto forse peggio che meglio. Cosa potevano fare?

 

Mezz’ora dopo erano tutti riuniti nello studio del Professore.

“Sì, in effetti, avevo parlato al telefono con quest’avvocato Goren ieri sera, ma non aveva detto molto, solo di volermi incontrare per discutere di un affare” spiegò Xavier. “Se le cose stanno così, però, non posso lasciare che venga qui con i suoi clienti. Lui non sa nulla, ma quel Langford sospetta troppo e non gli permetterò di incontrare i ragazzi!”

“Perché non manipola la mente di tutti quanti e non li manda a costruire alberghi nella Foresta Amazzonica?” propose Logan, ancora irritato al pensiero di quell’avvocato con la faccia da maiale.

“Potrei, ma Langford potrebbe aver parlato con qualcuno che non ha nominato e, se cambiasse idea dall’oggi al domani, sembrerebbe ancora più sospetto. La cosa migliore che posso fare è recarmi personalmente negli uffici della sua compagnia, a New York, per capire che cosa sanno di preciso e che cosa potrebbero fare di concreto.”

“Che perdita di tempo!” commentò Erik in tono duro. “Mettiamo una bomba incendiaria nella sede della compagnia e un’altra a casa di questo tizio… daranno la colpa ad Al Qaeda e avremo risolto la situazione.”

“Non dubitavo che avresti proposto qualcosa di simile, Erik” fece, soavemente, Charles. “Bombe e stragi sono la tua specialità, mi sbaglio per caso?”

“Il tuo sarcasmo è quanto meno fuori luogo, Charles. Questa storia ti dimostra ancora una volta che ho ragione io, gli umani faranno sempre di tutto per distruggerci e noi possiamo soltanto attaccarli prima che lo facciano loro!” replicò l’uomo.

“Così parlò Magneto…”

“Adesso finitela, voi due, non mi sembra proprio il caso di litigare quando dobbiamo restare uniti per trovare una soluzione!” li rimproverò il Professore. Charles provò una curiosa sensazione di alienazione nel sentirsi rimbeccare dal se stesso più anziano…

“Come ho detto, io partirò per New York e mi recherò alla compagnia di Langford” riprese poi Xavier. “Scott e Hank mi accompagneranno mentre voi resterete qui a occuparvi della scuola e dei ragazzi in mia assenza.”

“Ma quella gente verrà domani sera!” gli ricordò Tempesta.

“Sono certo che troverete un modo per intrattenerli mentre io non ci sarò” concluse il Professore, che pareva molto sicuro del fatto suo.

 

Il Professor X partì nel primo pomeriggio con Scott e McCoy. Charles, dal canto suo, aveva pensato e ripensato a un modo per dare una bella lezione a quei maledetti che volevano fare della dimora della sua famiglia un banalissimo albergo. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa, qualcosa che dissuadesse quella gente una volta per tutte ma che, allo stesso tempo, non mettesse in pericolo i ragazzi e i professori. Non sarebbe dovuto accadere nulla di male neanche a quei milionari da strapazzo, per quanto lui li disprezzasse, perché lui era fatto così e sarebbe ricorso alla violenza solo se proprio non ne avesse potuto fare a meno. Alla fine, comunque, gli venne un’idea. Convocò nello studio del Professor X, che tecnicamente, dunque, era anche il suo, quelli che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo a realizzare il suo piano: Logan, Tempesta, Bobby, John e Kitty. In gran segreto spiegò a ognuno quello che avrebbe dovuto fare e organizzò tutto il necessario per accogliere nel modo migliore Goren, Langford e i suoi soci la sera seguente. Il gruppetto uscì dallo studio un paio di ore dopo, tutti avevano l’aria da congiurati e un sorrisetto beffardo e divertito sulle labbra.

 

Il signor Langford aveva deciso di concedere a sé e ai suoi soci, compreso il suo prezioso avvocato, una bella cena nel ristorante più alla moda di New York prima di recarsi alla villa degli Xavier per fare al Professore un’offerta che non avrebbe potuto rifiutare; per questo motivo non si presentò a Westchester prima delle nove di sera. Un atteggiamento arrogante e maleducato, tanto per far capire al Professore che sarebbe dovuto stare ai suoi comodi o se ne sarebbe pentito. In realtà, però, l’ora tarda non fece che favorire il piano di Charles.

Quando l’avvocato Goren suonò alla porta, fu Logan ad aprirgli, ostentando un falsissimo sorriso di benvenuto.

“Buonasera, avvocato. Questi signori devono essere lo stimato Stephen Langford e i suoi soci. Siamo onorati di avervi qui” disse in tono untuoso. “Io sono James Logan e sono un insegnante di questa scuola. Se volete accomodarvi…”

“Non perdiamoci in convenevoli, signor Logan!” lo interruppe in malo modo l’avvocato. “Il mio cliente e i suoi soci sono uomini molto impegnati e non hanno tempo da buttar via. Ci conduca subito nello studio del Professor Xavier, abbiamo affari importanti da discutere con lui.”

“Purtroppo mio zio non è in casa” s’intromise Charles, scendendo lentamente lo scalone per dare alla sua entrata un che di autorevole. “E’ partito per New York ieri pomeriggio e ha lasciato a me l’incarico di trattare con voi.”

“Chi sarebbe questo?” brontolò Langford, rivolto a Goren e squadrando con malcelato disprezzo i capelli lunghi e la camicia colorata del giovane telepate. “Non lo sa che gli anni Settanta sono finiti da un pezzo?”

“Sembra un tossico” aggiunse uno dei soci, un ometto piccolo e minuto con gli occhiali e il naso a becco, di nome Brewster.

“Dice di essere il nipote del Professor Xavier” rispose l’avvocato. “Ieri mattina è stato molto maleducato, ho i miei dubbi che potrà trattare con lui, signor Langford. Forse sarebbe meglio tornare un altro giorno.”

“Un altro giorno un corno!” sbottò Langford, irritato. “Sono qui stasera per concludere un affare e, se il Professore non c’è, peggio per lui. Vorrà dire che imporrò le mie condizioni al nipotino. Dunque, signor Xavier, c’è un posto dove possiamo parlare senza essere disturbati?”

“Professor Xavier, prego” sottolineò Charles con un sorrisetto. “Insegno anch’io qui. Immagino che potremo usare lo studio di mio zio, ma prima di definire i dettagli non preferirebbe dare un’occhiata alla villa? Magari potrebbe scoprire che non si adatta alle esigenze del suo progetto alberghiero.”

“Oh, a me pare perfetta, tu cosa dici, Simon? E tu, Melissa?” fece Langford, rivolto al socio occhialuto e a una donna grassa strizzata in un abito firmato.

“E’ assolutamente deliziosa, Steve!” cinguettò la donna chiamata Melissa. “Ma il giovane professore ha ragione, anche a me piacerebbe visitare questa dimora. Spero che non farai troppi cambiamenti… le stanze hanno quell’alone di… uh… decadenza che mi affascina!”

“Lei è veramente gentile, signora…?” replicò Charles.

“Melissa Pierce” rispose la donna, con una risatina.

“Benissimo, allora, facciamoci il giro turistico della villa. Ci accompagna lei, giovanotto?” disse Langford bonariamente, rivolgendosi a Charles.

“Charles, non credo che… forse sarebbe meglio un’altra volta, lo sai che giorno è oggi, vero?” fece Logan, ostentando una grande preoccupazione. “E’ il terzo giovedì del mese…”

“Lo so bene, ma credo che sia giusto che i signori…e le signore… abbiano una visione completa di tutto ciò che li attende, visto che presto saranno i nuovi proprietari di questa villa” ribatté il giovane telepate con un sorriso. “Da dove volete cominciare? Vorrete vedere le camere, immagino, per cui saliamo subito di sopra e…”

“Aspetti un attimo” lo interruppe Langford. “Di cosa sta parlando il suo amico? Cosa vuol dire che è il terzo giovedì del mese?”

Charles prese un’aria compunta e imbarazzata.

“Beh, devo rivelarvi, purtroppo, che, come in tutte le ville molto antiche, anche in questa si presentano delle… come dire… manifestazioni che potrebbero causare disagio ai vostri futuri ospiti” spiegò. “Ma, come dicevo, per fortuna queste presenze ci infastidiscono solo ogni terzo giovedì del mese, per cui immagino che basterà avvertire per tempo i clienti dell’albergo.”

“Vuole forse dire che in questa casa ci sono i fantasmi?” domandò Melissa Pierce con voce stridula e diventando pallidissima.

“Non penserà che crediamo a queste sciocchezze, vero?” replicò bruscamente Goren. “Vuole solo spaventarci per costringerci ad andarcene!”

“Purtroppo non è così, ma non si preoccupi, signor Langford, spesso queste manifestazioni costituiscono un valore aggiunto” sorrise Charles. “I suoi ospiti pagheranno il doppio per avere la possibilità di trascorrere una notte da brivido! Non ci sono forse tante persone che spendono volentieri per un giro nei luoghi dove uccideva Jack lo Squartatore? Adesso il macabro va di moda, no? Dunque, se volete seguirmi…”

La Pierce e Brewster sembravano poco convinti, Goren era irritato e Langford cominciava a preoccuparsi. Certo, spesso la gente paga fior di quattrini per un tour dell’orrore, ma gli ospiti che avrebbe avuto lui erano persone altolocate, ministri, aristocratici e non casalinghe isteriche o impiegati annoiati a caccia di emozioni.

“Ma… più precisamente, in cosa consistono queste manifestazioni, come le chiama lei?” chiese bruscamente a Charles.

Il giovane telepate non rispose. Improvvisamente, tutte le luci della villa si spensero e Melissa Pierce lanciò un grido acuto.

“Ecco uno dei fastidi di cui parlavo” disse allora Charles. “Logan, per favore, puoi portare delle candele per i signori?”

Logan, che era giusto andato a staccare la luce elettrica, si affrettò a tornare nell’ingresso della villa munito di candele accese e ne porse una ciascuno a Charles e ai visitatori. Goren gliela strappò di mano in malo modo.

“Credete di incantarci con un trucco vecchio come questo? Signor Langford, non vorrà…”

Ma Langford non rispose. Stava fissando, così come Pierce e Brewster, la fiamma della sua candela che ondeggiava in modo singolare, diventava altissima, poi pareva quasi spegnersi… intanto, una strana e inquietante nebbiolina si spandeva nelle stanze e la temperatura sembrò calare all’improvviso di parecchi gradi.

“Steve, Steve, ti prego, andiamocene da qui!” piagnucolò Melissa.

“Signori, non vi allarmate, per favore” disse Charles in tono autorevole, prendendo in mano la situazione. Dentro di sé, però, si congratulava con Bobby, John e Tempesta che stavano facendo proprio un ottimo lavoro. Cavolo, se non l’avesse saputo, avrebbe provato anche lui una certa agitazione… “Non c’è alcun pericolo, ve lo assicuro. Queste manifestazioni sono del tutto innocue, noi ci conviviamo da anni e anche i nostri studenti hanno imparato a non spaventarsi più.”

Un altro urlo di Melissa preannunciò l’entrata in scena di Kitty. La ragazza, con un abito bianco di stile ottocentesco e truccata in modo da apparire cadaverica, scese le scale lentamente e con sguardo vacuo per poi entrare nello studio del Professor X… attraversando la porta chiusa.

Un naturale collasso colse Melissa Pierce che dovette essere soccorsa da Goren, Langford e Brewster messi insieme.

Fingendo preoccupazione, Charles si avvicinò per assistere la donna.

“Sono costernato, signori” disse, trattenendo una risata. “Non ho avuto tempo di spiegarvi… il fatto è che, nel 1868, una mia lontanissima zia, Emily Xavier, fu costretta dal padre a fidanzarsi con un uomo ricchissimo, ma molto più anziano di lei. La ragazza, per prendere tempo, chiese e ottenne di confezionarsi da sola l’abito da sposa, sperando che nel frattempo il padre cambiasse idea. Ma così non fu e allora Emily, alla vigilia delle nozze, indossò l’abito da sposa e si gettò dalla finestra più alta della villa. Era il terzo giovedì del mese di giugno. Capite, ora, quello che volevo dirvi?”

Intanto Kitty era uscita dallo studio, attraversando nuovamente la porta chiusa, e prese a salire le scale. Il freddo era sempre più intenso e le fiammelle delle candele parevano impazzite. Melissa aprì gli occhi, gemette e li richiuse di nuovo.

“Forse… forse dovremmo andarcene” mormorò Brewster, guardandosi intorno con terrore.

“Goren, che razza di consiglio mi hai dato? Credi che possa pensare di ospitare ministri e presidenti con le loro signore in un albergo dove succede questo? Avresti dovuto informarti prima, idiota che non sei altro!” latrò Langford al suo avvocato.

“Signor Langford, io… sono desolato… tuttavia…” Goren non poteva arrendersi, temeva che il suo cliente lo avrebbe licenziato e così si sfogò su Charles. “Tu, piccolo imbroglione, come diavolo hai fatto, eh? Come fai a fare questi trucchi?”

“Io non ho fatto niente, signore, glielo giuro, questo è ciò che succede qui ogni terzo giovedì del mese, ma queste presenze sono inoffensive, nessuno si è mai fatto male e, in fondo, si tratta solo di un giorno al mese!” protestò Charles con aria angelica e gli occhioni azzurri sgranati in faccia all’avvocato.

“Io non so cosa ti sei inventato per proteggere la tua casa di famiglia, piccolo delinquente, ma ti giuro che in qualche modo lo scoprirò!” ringhiò Goren, rivolgendo uno sguardo di odio al giovane mutante mentre seguiva Langford e gli altri che si avviavano in fretta verso l’uscita. “E allora sarà peggio per te e per la tua stupida scuola! Io vi rovino!”

Charles cominciò a temere di aver esagerato.

“Signori, vorrei che vi calmaste” provò a dire. “Vi assicuro che non ci sono trucchi, non sarebbe umanamente possibile organizzare una cosa del genere. Noi sopportiamo queste manifestazioni innocue una volta al mese da anni e…”

Non poté finire la frase. La porta d’ingresso che Brewster aveva appena aperto si richiuse con un tonfo violento e nella stanza cominciarono a volare sedie, tavolini, soprammobili e quant’altro. Un candelabro si abbatté sulla testa dell’avvocato e lo stese. Melissa Pierce iniziò a strillare in preda a una crisi isterica e Brewster, cercando di sorreggerla e di aprire la porta allo stesso tempo, gemette terrorizzato.

“Manifestazioni innocue un cavolo! Tenetevi la vostra villa degli orrori e i vostri poltergeist! Io me ne vado!” urlò agghiacciato e infuriato Langford, andando a soccorrere l’avvocato Goren, stordito per la botta in testa. “A proposito, Goren tu sei licenziato!”

In qualche modo, Brewster riuscì nell’impresa di aprire la porta e il gruppetto, pesto, malmesso e sconvolto dal terrore, fuggì a precipizio lungo il viale fino alla macchina parcheggiata poco distante. In pochi secondi l’autovettura fu fuori dai confini della villa degli Xavier, bruciando ogni limite di velocità.

Nella villa ritornarono le luci, le candele si spensero, nebbia e freddo svanirono. Apparve Tempesta e dietro di lei Logan piegato in due dalle risate; da un angolo uscirono fuori Bobby e John che si dettero il cinque. Kitty, ancora abbigliata da moglie di Frankenstein, scese di corsa le scale, ridendo divertita. Charles appariva soddisfatto per il lavoro dei suoi ragazzi, ma aveva anche un’espressione perplessa.

“Mancava il tocco finale al tuo piano, Charles” disse Erik, scendendo le scale dietro Kitty con un sorriso appena accennato. “Perché non hai voluto dirmi cosa avevi in mente? Nelle manifestazioni paranormali gli oggetti si muovono da soli, sempre. Non lo sapevi?”

Charles avrebbe voluto mostrarsi arrabbiato, ma era troppo contento.

“Hai colpito l’avvocato! E se quello ci denuncia?” lo rimproverò in modo molto poco credibile.

“Cosa potrebbe denunciare? Un candeliere che l’ha aggredito? Non lo farà se non vuole che lo rinchiudano in una clinica psichiatrica” lo rassicurò Erik. Si avvicinò al giovane telepate e gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli già disordinati. “La prossima volta, però, mettimi a parte delle tue trame e non escludermi, capito? Ti sarebbe mancato il tocco del maestro…”

“Che cosa racconteremo al Professore quando tornerà e ci chiederà com’è andata con Langford e i suoi soci?” chiese all’improvviso Bobby, un po’ preoccupato.

“Non temere, Bobby. Non so perché, ma sono sicuro che il Professore sa già tutto!” rispose Charles con un gran sorriso.

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
